One
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: Years upon years has past since Vendetta has been overthrown, and the kids who now lives in Clamburg has no idea about the town's past. A group of kids beg their grandfather to tell them a story, so he decides to tell them about those dark days.


**Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own Making Fiends, but I love that show so very much! So...I know I got a lot of stories I need to finish, but I've got a huge writer's block. I decided while I was thinking about more ideas for those stories, I'll write this story that came to me while listening to a song. Now speaking of that, I know the title has nothing to do with the story's main plot, but it's the name of the song I was listening to when I came up with this idea: "One" by Denisse Lara (a Pokemon song, which means I DON'T own the song). So, since I don't own Making Fiends, I don't own the characters who is from the show. But I do own the grandchildren. Now...um...what else? Oh! I just want you all to know that I have two more ideas for some Making Fiends stories. I know for certain, I'll post one of them. Not sure about the other one though. I'll write the first chapter and see how it is. If I think it's good, I'll post it. If I think it sucks, I suppose you'll never see it. Anyways, that's all I can think of to say, so continued reading to find out what this story is about!**

* * *

><p>"Grandfather! Grandfather!" A group of young kids ran into the house, going through the kitchen, some of them almost losing their balance on the slick floor. They didn't slow down until they got to the living room, stopping in front of a chair where an old man sat, rocking back and forth as he kept his eyes glued to the TV screen that was playing an ancient western show. He stopped moving his chair when the kids appeared; he smiled down at the bunch.<p>

"Hello, youngsters." The grandfather's voice was cracked with age and hasty but it was still deep. He smiled at his grandchildren sweetly as they looked up at him.

One of the kids, the youngest at the age of five and blue, stretched her arms up, wanting to sit in her grandfather's lap. Realizing this, the old man reached down and picked up the little girl, gently placing her on one of his legs.

"Grandfather," a purple girl spoke up, leaning closer to the old man. "Please tell us a story."

"Yeah!" the dark green boy agreed. "Your stories are the best!"

The grandfather let out a small chuckle, the only laugh he could get out since his lungs still hurt from the sickness that overtook him a few days before. He still felt a little nauseate but not much. He glanced at the kid on his lap, than looked out on the others. They all looked up at him intently, waiting for him to say something. The old man was searching his memory, fishing for a story that he hadn't told before. Then it came to him.

A strange smile crept onto the old man's face, which confused the kids. They exchanged a few glances, wondering what their grandfather was about to tell them. Suddenly they felt interested in knowing what was going through the elder's mind.

"Have I ever told you about life when I was a kid?" the grandfather asked the kids, positing the girl on his knee in a more comfortable spot. He really didn't like talking about what happened years upon years ago; he didn't want to think about those dark days. But he had a feeling that these kids had the right to know what happened in their home town way before they were born.

"No," the dark green boy replied, widening his eyes in wonder.

But the gray boy crossed his arms and murmured," What is so great about some childhood? I suppose mine is alright, but not good enough to be made into a story."

The grandfather smirked. "Well, Will," he said to the gray boy, glancing down at him," my childhood was both bad and even some good." He lifted his eyes and stared into the kitchen where he could hear his wife humming to herself as she cooked his dinner. He smiled slightly, turning back to his grandchildren.

"Alright then." The oldest girl, at the age of ten, wearing glasses, and light green, stared up at her grandfather, her eyes shinning with confusion. "Why tell us if it was bad?"

"You want a story, don't ya?" the old man questioned, putting his head to one side.

"Of course we do!" the purple girl declared, shoving the oldest girl. "Don't listen to Bess. We want to hear the story, Grandfather!"

The youngest kid, still on the old man's lap, turned wide eyes on her grandfather. "Please, grandpa," she begged, her voice cute and kid like. "I want to hear it!"

The grandfather couldn't do anything but smile and laugh. Finally he nodded and turned his eyes on Bess. "My childhood might not have been all good. But it's still a story worth telling."

_These kids has no idea that life use to be tortur__e here, day after day. I'm glad it isn't like that now. I couldn't bare watching these young kids grow up the way I did. They are so innocent._

He frowned when he recalled that he and all the other kids back then was as innocent as his grandchildren were now. Their whole childhood had been snatch from them by one person.

"Grandfather?" The kids' voice broke into the old man's thoughts.

"Huh?" He looked down at them.

"You were going to tell us a story about your childhood," one of them reminded him.

"Oh, right." The elder pushed all his dark thoughts out of his mind as he cleared his throat, ignoring the pain that threatened to silent his voice. "So this story goes way back to when I was a kid at the age of ten."

He heard the gray boy whisper to one of the girls," That was ages ago!" But he ignore him, continuing his story.

"This girl had seized power one day and started making everyone scared."

"Hold on," Bess interrupted. "So, this girl...um...how old is she exactly?"

The grandfather smiled shyly. Bess, being the oldest kid, is also the smartest. Of course she wouldn't believe a young kid could take over and torture people so bad that they were terrify of her. Thinking about it now, he scarcely believe it himself, even though he witness all the things the evil girl did.

"She was ten, like me," he replied, looking at the kids, waiting for one of them to say something like," No way!" or "Who would be scared of a ten year old?" or something along those lines. But everyone was silent, so the grandfather went on.

"Sadly, I can't remember exactly how she gained power over everyone. I'd guess she came to school one day and declared that she was the ruler now. Nobody believed her, because, you know, like Bess suggested, who would give power to a ten year old? But we didn't _give_ it to her. She took it."

"How did she take it?" the young blue girl asked.

"Well, Sally, she had these scary looking creatures which she called fiends." He didn't want to scare them too bad, so he didn't go into detail about what they looked like.

"Fiends?" Sally echoed, blinking her big blue eyes.

"It means devil-like. Satan," Bess explained, making every eye turn on her.

The dark green boy rolled his eyes and murmured," Stop showing off, four-eyes."

Bess turned on him and hissed," Shut up!"

"Make me!" the boy shot back.

_I ha__ve to stop this before it gets too far._ The grandfather cleared his throat to get their attention, and when they looked at him, they fell quiet, probably seeing the stern look he gave them. _How different I am from that scared boy I used to be! If Vendetta could see me now, she probably wouldn't recognize me..._

He smirked in satisfaction. "Calm down, youngsters," he told them. Turning to the boy, he added," Apologize, Jack." When the boy just crossed his arms, the grandfather said in a more firmer tone," Now, Jack."

Sighing, Jack looked at Bess and murmured," Sorry."

Bess just rolled her eyes and turned back to her grandfather.

"Go on," the purple girl begged, leaning in closer. "I want to know what happens next!"

The grandfather laughed in amusement. "Relax, Polly," he told her gently. "The story only gets interesting from here. Now where was I?"

"You was talking about the girl's fiends," Bess reminded him, while Jack just glared at her, only looking away when Will elbowed him in the stomach. The gray boy shook his head at his cousin and pointed back at their grandfather. Sighing, Jack turned his attention back on the story teller.

"Ah. Right." The grandfather began to think about what else he wanted to tell the kids. "She always had this giant, bear-like hamster."

"Wait," Bess interrupted once more. "When you say giant, what do you mean?"

"He also said 'bear-like', so I'm guessing it looks like a bear," Will pointed out.

"But it was a hamster, wasn't it?" Polly asked her grandfather, looking up at him with wide purple eyes.

"Yes," the grandfather replied. "It was a hamster, just the size of a bear."

"How did she get it so big?" Bess asked.

The grandfather shrugged. "Dunno. Perhaps used something from her fiend mixture. Once she had made these squids that made whoever or whatever tough it grow very big."

"How did she get the stuff to make all these things?" Bess asked.

"Stop interrupting!" Jack told her, pushing her sideways pretty hard. His sister turned on him and pushed him back. They both jumped to their feet and faced each other, anger in their eyes.

Sensing they would start hitting each other, the grandfather called out," Jack! Bess! Stop!"

Suddenly the old man's wife appeared beside him, her usual smile on her face as she stared down at the children. "Calm down, little ones." Her voice was gentle, like always. "Let's not fight. There's no need for that. Just listen to your grandfather's story."

"Thanks," the old man whispered to his wife when Bess and Jack sat back down, this time apart from each other.

"Any time, my sweet." The grandmother nodded a goodbye to her kid's kids and walked back to the kitchen.

"So what happened next?" Polly pressed. She seemed to be very into this story. Even Sally, who was still on the old man's lap, was looking up at him with her big eyes.

The grandfather thought for a moment, then went on with the story. "The evil girl has been ruler for years before a new girl came to town. She pretty much had everyone scared of her, but that new girl wasn't scared at all." Out of the corner of his eye, he notice his wife watching him while she washed off a plate. "Some said this girl was stupid, not being scared of the evil one or her many fiends. Some said that it was just a matter of time before she got herself killed."

Polly widened her eyes. "What did _you _say?"

That question took the grandfather by surprise. "Well...um...I knew she wasn't like anyone in Clamburg at the time. But there was always something special about her, something that sparkled an interest inside me."

"Really?" Bess leaned in closer. "Did you like, like this girl."

The grandfather cleared in throat, embarrassed. "Um...well...sort of," he stammered, trying to think of something to say. "We did date for a while."

"A long while," the grandmother added, walking back to the others. "It wasn't until we were in our late 20s that he propose."

"Well excuse me for wanting to wait until you was out of college," the grandfather joked, smiling at his wife, who laughed and kissed him on the forehead, rubbing her hand throw Sally's hair.

"You was that new girl who came here when that evil one was the ruler?" Bess asked her grandmother, who nodded.

"We were like best friends," the old woman explained.

"Really?" Will questioned, widened his eyes in surprise.

The married couple glanced at each other. "Well, no," the grandmother finally replied. "But back then, I thought we were close. But as I got older, I realized that she was evil. I still miss her and wish we could have fun the way I thought we did."

"What ever happened to her?" Polly asked.

The grandfather sighed and replied," Nobody knows for certain. In the few months of her leadership, people began to realize how sick they were of being scared to death every day, so rebellion started braking out every where you looked. First it was people not listening to Vendetta, then it was them completely ignoring her fiends. I'm pretty sure she knew what was going on, so she tried to get her town back. But by that time, it was too late. A bunch of us got together to discuss a plan to overthrow her altogether."

"How did you overthrow her?" Jack asked, sounding confused.

"Well, you can say there was a battle," the grandfather replied.

"You mean the Battle of Clamburg?" Polly smiled slightly, glancing at Bess, probably happy that she knows something her older sister doesn't.

"That's right." The grandfather exchanged a surprise glance with his wife. "Where did you here about it?" he asked Polly, turning back to her.

"Mrs. Maggie told me about it," the purple girl explained, frowning as if she thought she said something wrong.

The grandfather sighed. _Of course Maggie would mention something that was so bad and depressing..._Even after Vendetta was overthrow, the dark blue school girl who kept her Gothic, emo look and attitude. Perhaps she enjoyed acting like that so much that she decided to always be like that. It was mainly her who looks back on all those dark days. The grandfather even thought she missed those days, the only one who remembers them and misses them.

"Don't listen to Maggie," the grandmother said gently. "She has always tried to make everyone as gloomy as she is. She's stuck in her dark past." She echoed her husbands thoughts; they even sounded dark out loud.

The children exchanged a few glances, before Will spoke up. "Well, how did the battle go?" he asked.

"It didn't go as we expected, unfortunate," the grandfather explained. "We won of course and took our town back. But we lost someone that day," he added, frowning.

His wife's smile turned upside down as she remembered that day they tired to take their town back. As far as she could tell, nobody actually died under Vendetta's rule. But during the battle, someone did. Someone who she was just getting to know. Closing her eyes, she thought, _I wish you could see the town now, Malachi. I knew you would have liked it. But I hope you're happy were you are. _She opened her eyes and listened as her husband went on with the story.

"I wish you all could have known him," the grandfather told to the kids. "He was nice and sweet, although he didn't talk the why we do."

The kids blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"He spoke in Elizabethan English phrases," the grandfather explained.

"Huh?" Will asked, completely confused. The others was just as confused. Well, everyone but Bess.

"It's the kind of talk they have in the Bible," the light green girl told all the other kids. "You know, like 'thee' and 'thou' and 'wilt' and 'shalt'?"

Suddenly the other kids understood. "Oh," they all said in unity.

Bess shifted into a more comfortable position, then asked," How old were you all when you went into battle?"

The grandfather's mind went back to that day years ago. He could hear the screams once more; he could say imagines of the harsh battle that went on in the school yard. But the imagine that was the strongest was Malachi's broken body as he laid on the ground, bleeding his life out. Closing his eyes, the old man could see himself as a kid knelt down beside his friend, crying, wishing he could come back. But, even then, he knew that the strange, dark purple boy was gone. Sighing, he opened his eyes and replied to Bess.

"We were like thirteen when we realized that there had to be a way to take our town back," he explained.

The grandmother nodded in agreement but said nothing.

"You went three years under her rule?" Jack asked, his voice edged with confusion and surprise.

The grandfather shook his head. "It was more like five or six years. To be honest, I had lost count of how many year she had the town under her control. It might have even been longer than six years."

"I don't understand why you let her take over for that long," Bess commented, frowning.

"We had no choice," the old man replied. "It was either listen to her or face one of her fiends."

"As a kid," the grandmother began," I thought all her fiends was nice. Goodness, I thought _she _was nice. But as I grew up, I realize the shocking truth. I suppose I always knew she was evil. I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to see the town in the gloomy way everyone else did. I actually wanted to have fun, so I pretended everything was okay. Doing that, I find some joy in the town."

The grandfather glanced at his wife. That was something he didn't know about her, even after all these years. _That explains why she was always so cheerful._

"So what happened to the evil girl?" Polly pressed, widening her eyes in wonder.

"Nobody really knows," the grandfather explained. "Honestly, no one has seen here since the battle. I don't know if she just ran off and found a way out of Clamburg without anyone noticing. When we defeated all her fiends, we went to her house to drive her out, but when we got there, it was empty and there was no sign of her anywhere."

"Hmmm...I wonder where she went," Polly murmured, scratching her chain in thought.

"Actually," the grandmother started slowly," I had saw her before she left town..."

"Really?" The kid's eyes turned on their grandmother; even her husband was surprise.

"You never told me," the old man commented, looking at her with confusion.

"Well, it was then that I realize how evil she was. I didn't want to think about it." The grandmother took a deep, shaky breath.

"But you'll tell us what happened before she left now, won't you?" Polly asked, while the others just stared at their grandmother with wide eyes.

Sally climbed off her grandfather's lap and walked to her grandmother. "Please, grandma," she begged her, looking up at the blue lady. "I want to hear what happened." Her voice was soft as if she was embarrassed to be talking to the old woman.

The grandmother smiled and nodded. "Alright," she agreed. Looking at everyone else, she explained," I really didn't take part in the battle. To be completely honest, I'm not sure whether I was too afraid to face the fiends or didn't want to kill the creatures that I thought was nice. As the battle came to an end, I had realized that Vendetta was absence, and I had a feeling she was hoping to escape without being notice. But there was one more thing I have to know." She paused and closed her eyes.

"What was it?" Bess pressed gently.

The grandmother opened her eyes as if startled out of her memory. Then she smiled down at her grandchildren. "Well, I had to know if she was truly evil."

**Flashback starts**

_The sounds of battle was ringing in Charlotte's ears as she followed the path she had saw Vendetta take. She wanted to catch up to the green girl before she got to her house. There was things she had to know, stuff that didn't make sense to her._

_ Why was there a fight going on between the residences and those creatures? Why did Vendetta run off before she could stop the fight? Actually, Charlotte reflected, the green girl didn't seem like she was going to stop the fighting. As those "puppies" started attacking everyone, Vendetta looked on, both pride and fear mixed into her eyes, something that confused Charlotte deeply. What was going on, anyway?_

_ The blue girl stopped when she got to a hill and looked out across the area to watch as Vendetta made her way to the green house at the top of the hill beside the one Charlotte was on. She blinked in surprise when she didn't see the giant hamster with its master._

**_She hardly goes anywhere without Grudge, _**_the blue girl thought, frowning slightly,worried for her friend. _**_Something isn't right._**

_Swallowing her raising fear, Charlotte opened her mouth to call out to her friend. But her throat dried up. Suddenly she recalled how everyone else described the green girl. She recalled her first day of school, when Marion said that she needed to watch out for her and that she makes things, hideous things. Then she remembered all the screams she could hear all over the town. Was it truly as bad as everyone kept telling her? Was she just too stuck in her own imaginary world to notice the nightmare that is this town?_

**_No, _**_she told herself. _**_This town is the best one I ever lived in. This is where I met my best friend!_**

_She pushed all the dark thoughts out of her head as she called out to the green girl._

_ Vendetta stopped in her tracks and turned to look in the direction of Charlotte. Even though the blue girl was too far away to see what kind of expression the green one had on her face, she knew it wasn't a happy one._

_ "Wait up!" Charlotte called to her, but Vendetta carried on walking, not even looking back at the blue girl. Confused, Charlotte ran down the hill and to her friend. She caught up to her just as the green girl was reaching from her door knob. "Wait, Vendetta," she said, hoping that her friend will hear the seriousness in her voice, so she will stop and listen to her._

_ "What is it, stupid girl?" Vendetta spat, not looking at her. "I'm busy!"_

_ "But what's going on at school?" Charlotte asked, trying not to feel offend by the other girl's mean tone._

_ "Don't you get it?" Vendetta turned wide eyes on the blue girl. "They are trying to overthrow me. I have to get out of here before they defeat all my fiends!"_

_ "But why?" Charlotte pressed._

_ "Because if they get me, there's no telling what they'll do to me." There was fear in Vendetta's voice. "They are mad at me for making their lives miserable."_

_ "My life isn't miserable." Charlotte shook her head. "I love it here!"  
>"You stupid girl!" Vendetta turned on her. "Open your eyes, look around, take the cotton out of your ears! Can't you realize that this town is not the way you see it. I'm <em>**_EVIL, _**_for crying out loud! We are _**_not _**_friends; we never was and never will be! So, just leave me along and let me get out of here before they come!" She reached out to open her door, but Charlotte stopped her. "I said_—" _she began, but the blue girl interrupted her._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about," Charlotte began. "But I can tell that you aren't the person I thought you were."_

_ "About time," Vendetta murmured, but Charlotte ignored her._

_ "Perhaps all those puppies were evil fiends," the blue girl went on._

_ Vendetta nodded. "They were."_

_ "And perhaps everyone was scared of you."_

_ "They were, until now."_

_ "So, if all that is true, then perhaps they want revenge," Charlotte went on as if Vendetta hadn't spoke. "I don't want to see you get hurt, so I'll let you go. Even though you weren't my friend, I'll miss you."_

_ Vendetta widened her eyes. "R-really?" she stammered. Then she shook her head as if to clear it. "I mean, I don't care." Her eyes hardened and she turned to go back into her house. But Charlotte stopped her once more._

_ "There's one more thing," the blue girl said._

_ Vendetta sighed and murmured," What?"_

_ But inside of saying anything, Charlotte hugged the green girl and whispered in her ear," You'll always be the bestest friend I ever had." She let go of her friend and added," I guess this is really goodbye."_

_ Vendetta was too shook to say anything, so she just blinked, opened her door, and ran inside, closing the door behind her._

**Flashback ends**

"And that was the last time I ever saw Vendetta," the grandmother finished, frowning slightly, lost in her own memories.

"Nobody saw her since?" Polly asked.

The elders shook their heads.

"Where could she have gone?" Bess wondered out loud.

Jack shrugged. "If everyone was as mad as they seemed, she probably find a home far, far from here."

Will nodded in agreement. "If she was smart, she would never come back here," he added.

"She's probably dead by now," Bess pointed out.

But Polly shook her head. "Grandfather and Grandmother is still alive, and the other kids who lived here when Vendetta ruled...well, most of them. She could still be alive, if she didn't get sick or died from something else."

"There's no telling," the grandfather said. "She's long gone and that's all that matters. There's no reason for her to come back."

"But what if she has grandchildren now?" Will asked. "She might have trained them to make fiends."

The two old people exchanged a glance and shook their hands.

"Doubt it," the grandfather replied. "But even if they did come back, we have a way to make sure nothing happens like that again."

Polly leaned in closer. "How?" she questioned.

The grandfather glanced at the clock, then turned back to his granddaughter. "I'm sorry, Polly," he said gently. "It's about time your parents picked you up. Besides, that's a story for another day."

All the kids awed, frowning.

The grandmother looked down at her grandchildren and said," Who wants some cookies?"

Instantly, they all jumped to their feet, calling," I do!"

The old lady laughed and pointed to the kitchen. "They are fresh," she told them.

The kids started running to the kitchen, almost forgetting the questions they wanted to ask their grandparents.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell them about those dark days?" the grandfather asked his wife, who laughed softly.

"You've always been worried about stuff, my sweet," she said gently. "Just like you was as a kid."

The grandfather smiled.

"But I don't think you need to worry this time," she went on. "At least they don't have to go through what we did."

The grandfather glanced at her, and she corrected," What you and the others had to go through."

The old man smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the hand. "I love you, Charlotte," he whispered to his wife, getting out of his chair.

The woman smiled back and said," I love you, too, Marvin."

Holding hands, the two elders walked to the kitchen, the dark days way past them. That time was over and done with. There is no need to think about it. This was now. The grandchildren had their whole lives in front of them; all their grandparents could do was guide them and watch as they grew up. That was all that matter to Marvin right now.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is the end of the story. Sorry about the way I ended it. I couldn't think of another way to end it. I hope you all like this story. I spent a while on it and I tried my best to make it great. Sorry if you hate it or think it could be better. But please tries to keep your bad comments to yourself. I really don't want any flames, only good reviews. But if you could, try to tell me gently that you hated this story, if you did. Anyhow, please, please review! ^^<strong>


End file.
